


Random Brolin fic (this is just smut)

by ana_wan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_wan/pseuds/ana_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this on my old pc, so this is something I've wrote a long time ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Brolin fic (this is just smut)

”Oh my God, Colin come here!” Bradley yelled from a computer desk where his laptop was on. “Come check this new stuff I found, look what kind of perverted pictures they have manipulated about us now!” He said with a disbelieving voice and a slight shake of his head.  
Colin arrived next to him and had already a smirk on his face. “Let me see, what now?” He said and leaned on for the mouse and screen so Bradley was pushed backwards.  
“Oh God! What a hairy chest you have, that’s gross!” Colin cried out and started to laugh hysterically right after that.  
“Yeah, tell me about it?! And what are you laughing at smart ass.” Bradley answered with a pout on his face, obviously hurt by Colin’s laugh. Or at least he was faking hurt, since his eyes were still glinting amusedly and he couldn’t help his lips widening in to a grin.  
Colin turned to look at him his face so cheerful that Bradley’s own mimicked it in an instance. So for a while they just both laughed uncontrollably before Colin turned to look at the picture on the screen yet again.  
“I’m quite cute in it though don’t you think?” He flashed a grin to Bradley who just huffed and rolled his eyes, then cupped Colin’s ass in his hand and squeezed it. “You, cute? More like an angsty emo I think...” Bradley said innocently and looked away from Colin’s face who just grinned even more broadly. “You bastard!” And punched Bradley’s arm gently who turned to look at him again, lips turning into another smirk. “Now now, watch who you are calling a bastard here, Merlin. Or I might just have you executed, I am the King after all.”  
“You? Have me executed, Arthur? I highly doubt that, Sire.” Colin said and approached Bradley’s face with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “Well, I recommend you wash your dirty mouth then and don’t let that kind of rudeness slip from your lips anymore.” Bradley answered tilting his head back slightly, faking serious.  
“And with what do you recommend me to wash my mouth exactly? Would you maybe like to help me out?” Colin was grinning, now so close to Bradley’s face that they could feel their breathing coming out of their nostrils and Bradley was licking his lips before answering “Yes, I would most definitely love to help you out.” And with that their lips met in a slow tender kiss, and soon Colin was climbing on Bradley’s lap who held him tight when Colin started to rock his hips. Their hardening cocks were rubbing together through the too many layers of fabric and they moaned in to their mouths for the feeling of it.  
Bradley slipped his hands inside Colin’s t-shirt and caressed the skin on his back. Meanwhile Colin’s hands wandered lower towards Bradley’s swelling erection and rubbed it through the jeans. Bradley had to stop kissing for a few seconds because he was panting so heavily now, he licked Colin’s neck and received a low groan and hungry kisses back.  
“I want you so much, you make me so hard…” Bradley was moaning and slipped his hands on Colin’s jeans which he started to unbutton. Colin lifted himself up on his kneels so Bradley could take the jeans and underwear lower exposing the already leaking hard on. Bradley grabbed it immediately and started to stroke slowly, making Colin collapse forwards to hug him and whimper in to his ear. “You teaser! Ahh can’t take this… You, me, now, please!” And with that Colin unfastened Brad’s jeans and freed the huge bulge from there. He stroked it quickly and roughly few times and then turned to look for something from the table.  
“Where’s the lube, love?” He asked his voice husky with need and desire. Bradley took a hold of him so he wouldn’t fall off and reached for the pink lube tube behind the laptop. He then took some lube on his hand and after ten seconds of warming it he took Colin’s member in his hand again. Colin let out a small hissing voice and rocked his hips as to fuck Brad’s hand. Bradley was smiling and looking straight in to Colin’s eyes, he looked so wonderful and lusty on his lap, fucking his hand with his lube and pre-cum wetted cock. 

 

Bradley then moved his slick hand around his own erection and moaned eyes closed. Colin leaned forwards so he could catch his lips between his own again and kiss fiercely. It was wet and messy kiss, but they didn’t care. Bradley took both of their erections in his hands and wanked them, still kissing and panting in Colin’s mouth. Colin then lifted himself up on his knees again and very slowly, but steadily started to lower himself on top of Bradley’s cock, which soon found his entrance and went inside him, inch by inch. It hurt like there was fire burning and yet it felt so fucking good, and Brad kept stroking Colin’s erection in his hand as to ease the pain even a little bit.  
Soon Brad was totally inside of Colin and they kissed hungrily again, Colin just sitting still for a while. Slowly he started to rock his hips and he just had to stare at his lover who gasped for air, tilted his head backwards in pleasure and was now eyes closed enjoying Colin’s rhythmic movements on top of him. Colin smiled and kept on looking how Bradley was losing himself in the sensation, he could feel how his already huge erection was getting even more harder inside him while he kept rocking himself.  
For a while Bradley forgot Colin’s cock in his hand, but then he seemed to remember it again and started stroking it turning his focus back on Colin. Now it was Colin’s time to gasp when the pleasure hit him hard, he was now fucking Bradley’s hand while riding Bradley’s cock at the same time. The movement soon developed quite frantic and he could feel he was close.  
Soon he felt how he just couldn’t hold it anymore and with a loud moan he sprayed his cum on Bradley’s shirt. He collapsed against him and slowed the rhythm of his hips, trying to gather himself again. Bradley gave him hundred kisses on lips, cheeks, neck and everywhere he could reach and started to fuck Colin’s ass now when he had stopped the wonderful movement. Colin groaned in to his ear but let him fuck, it was Bradley’s turn to have release.  
It didn’t take long and with a few final hard thrusts and long moan Bradley came inside Colin, gripping his sides tight. They laid there for some minutes, waiting for their breaths to calm down, Bradley still keeping a tight hold of Colin so he could lay on his lap peacefully.  
“Brad” Colin whispered then. “Hmm?” He answered with a content voice. “I love you.” Bradley could feel his lips turn into a smile and he couldn’t say anything else but “I love you too, Colin.” And they hugged tightly before parting and kissing sweetly.


End file.
